Undangan
by ararancha
Summary: (1/22 Bleach: Untold Stories) Shinji menampilkan wajah datarnya dengan gigi rapinya berjajar seperti emoticon 'senyum lurus' sebelum melanjutkan, "Percuma 'kan kalau mau melamar tapi yang ingin dilamar masih sibuk dengan hollow dan sibuk jadi kurir pengantar undangan pernikahan orang lain." / ShinHiyo. AR. Mind to RnR?


_This fanfiction contains future-canon._

 _Part 1 of 22_ _ **Bleach: Untold Stories**_ _Project (by aRaRaNcHa)_

 _Please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

" _Anouu…_ Hirako- _taichou_ …"

Kira-kira seperti ini keadaannya: yang sedang dipanggil memandangi gadis bersurai hitam yang memanggilnya sementara pemuda bernama Hirako Shinji itu memutar-mutar undangan di tangannya sambil merebahkan diri di dahan pohon besar. Ya, tepat di depan divisinya, divisi lima.

"…aku sedang tidak mood bekerja. Nanti saja. Katakan pada _soutaichou_ , nanti _stock_ sake akan kukirimkan cuma-cuma untuk tiga hari," komentarnya.

Undangan di tangannya dari Renji Abarai dan Rukia Kuchiki; bisa dibilang gairah anak muda setelah perang besar-besaran melawan Yhwach selesai dan empat tahun kemudian mereka memutuskan menikah. Hanya dalam waktu empat tahun.

Sementara dirinya yang sudah masuk kategori uzur masih bingung bagaimana cara untuk—

 _Pletak!_

Sandal jepit mampir dengan mulus mengenai kepalanya. Rasanya familiar sekali dari rasa sakitnya itu.

"Heh, botak! Turun ke sini sekarang!"

Mengernyit, siku simpang empat muncul di sudut dahinya, "Bisa tidak kau gunakan cara yang lebih sopan untuk memintaku turun?"

"Turun atau kubotaki kepalamu, hah?"

"Tch."

—sederhananya, sampai saat ini Shinji masih berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada si pendek yang baru saja melemparnya dengan sandal.

Karena semakin lama ia menahannya, hal ini jadi semakin kompleks.

* * *

 **A Shinji Hirako/Hiyori Sarugaki fanfiction  
** _ **Future-canon, alternate reality**_

 **-#-**

 **"Undangan"**

 **-#-**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo  
** _ **I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Jadi begini saja sederhananya; ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk di- _bully_ dan gadis berkuncir dua dengan topi di kepala ini datang dengan cara yang begitu 'sopan'. Keduanya kini duduk di ruang kerja divisi lima, saling berhadapan—Hiyori menyilangkan kaki di atas bangku dan Shinji masih mengernyitkan dahi; membuatnya kelihatan lebih tua beberapa tahun.

"Jadi, kau mau apa ke mari?"

"Cuma mau memberikan ini," Hiyori mengeluarkan undangan dari saku jaket merahnya yang sobek, lebih tepatnya, sudah nyaris tak layak pakai karena terlalu sering ditambal.

Undangan pernikahan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Orihime Inoue.

Lagi-lagi ada yang tidak bisa menahan gairah masa mudanya dan waktu pernikahannya hanya berbeda satu bulan dengan pernikahan dua shinigami di sini. Yah, memang bukan keputusan yang buruk untuk menikah, tapi kenapa harus di saat Gotei 13 sedang sibuk-sibuknya menata ulang Seiretei dan membangun semua bangunan yang dihancurkan oleh pasukan Yhwach?

"Kau mau datang?" tanya Hiyori.

"Lihat nanti saja," jawab Shinji seadanya dan menumpuk undangan itu di bagian atas kertas-kertas berisi pekerjaannya.

"Pastikan. Datang atau tidak?"

"Belum tahu."

"Tch. Jawab saja apa susahnya, sih?"

"Aku belum tahu, mungkin datang," nada suara pria itu mulai meninggi.

"Kasih aku kepastian, botak! Susah amat jawab datang atau tidak!" kesal, Hiyori berdiri dan melayangkan tendangan tepat ke wajah Shinji, membuat pria itu tersungkur.

Sekarang yang baru saja ditendang mengusap wajahnya sambil menatap teman lamanya itu dengan sangat kesal. Ingin rasanya ia mengambil karung dan langsung mengirim pulang gadis itu ke _real world_ via paket _express_.

Hiyori masih berdiri di atas meja kerja Shinji dengan tinju terkepal.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kau harus memastikan sampai segitunya? Tidak ada yang menemanimu ke sana, hah?" Shinji mengernyit dalam-dalam.

Alih-alih menjawab, Hiyori hanya melompat turun dari meja kerja _taichou_ divisi lima itu dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Enggan memberi jawaban. Menunggu si _taichou_ berambut kuning panjang itu peka.

Lisa akan pergi bersama mantan _taichou_ -nya. Sementara Hachi akan mendampingi mempelai wanita karena orang tua Orihime sudah lama tidak menengok anaknya lagi. Kensei dan Mashiro akan pergi bersama, begitu juga dengan Rose dan Love yang akan berangkat bersama ke pesta itu.

…jadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia 'todong' untuk berangkat bersama ya hanya si pria 'botak' ini, kan?

"Heh, Hiyori—"

"…tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau datang juga. Sudahlah, aku tidak tahan dengan udara di sini. Aku pulang dulu."

"O-Oi!"

Seperti tidak ingin bicara lagi, Hiyori melenggang begitu saja, keluar dari kantor divisi lima. Meninggalkan Shinji yang hanya mengernyit dalam-dalam, tidak mengerti apa maksud amarah dari gadis itu.

Tapi dipikir-pikir… memang Hiyori begitu, kan? Senang menjadikan Shinji sebagai pelampiasannya jika ia sedang tidak _mood_.

Ketika pintu yang tadi terbuka lebar ditutup oleh _fukutaichou_ divisi lima, Momo Hinamori, Shinji berdiri sambil membersihkan _haori_ -nya.

"Apa Anda bertengkar lagi, _taichou_?"

"Tidak, tidak, kau jangan memikirkan itu," Shinji mengibaskan tangannya sebelum merapikan meja kerjanya, tentu saja dengan bantuan Hinamori.

Sementara yang diajak bicara kini hanya tersenyum kemudian meletakkan barang-barang di atas meja kerja sang _taichou_ seperti yang biasa ia lihat selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Berbeda dengan Aizen yang senang menata barangnya dengan teratur dan tak berubah, Shinji lebih senang menata mejanya sesuai dengan _mood_ -nya.

"Kurasa, Hiyori- _san_ hanya ingin Anda menemaninya, _taichou_. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya mengendap kemari. Ketika kutanya mengapa ia ke sini, Hiyori- _san_ hanya memelototiku dan mengatakan supaya aku tidak memberitahu Hirako- _taichou_ ," ucap Hinamori kemudian menutup mulutnya, "…ah, itu seharusnya rahasia."

Shinji memutar bola matanya kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, "Yah… mungkin begitu. Omong-omong, kau harus berhenti mengendap untuk menengok Aizen. Aku kerepotan untuk menjelaskan pada divisi satu, tahu."

Air wajah Hinamori berubah, separuh panik, separuh kaget. Ternyata apa yang dilakukannya diam-diam selama ini telah diendus oleh _taichou_ -nya. Jadi… apa ini yang disebut semut di seberang pulau kelihatan sementara gajah di pelupuk mata diabaikan?

* * *

"Kami akan berangkat, Hiyori," Love merapikan jasnya sementara Hiyori masih merebahkan diri di sudut gedung, membaca komik shoujo milik Lisa yang sudah tiga kali ia ulang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Rose, sebenarnya ia kasihan juga pada si kecil yang temperamennya berbanding lurus dengan tinggi badannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Abaikan saja aku. Kalian berangkat saja sendiri, sana!" seru Hiyori sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

Sejenak berpandangan, baik Love maupun Rose hanya mengangkat bahu saja dan memilih ber- _shunpo_ sebelum membuka gerbang menuju ke Seiretei.

Hiyori hanya membalikkan komik, menahan diri supaya tak membelahnya menjadi dua.

Memandangi karakter di dalam komik yang sedang dibacanya saja membuatnya kesal. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia bisa membaca komik itu berulang kali sebagai pengalih kekesalannya. Sekarang gagal. Ia harus mencari pelampiasan baru, segera.

 _Bugh!_

Sebuah kotak meluncur mulus ke atas kepalanya sebelum jatuh ke pangkuannya.

" _Itte_! Hoy, siapa yang—?"

"Pakai, tuh. Masa kau mau datang ke Mansion Kuchiki pakai jaket begitu. Nanti kau dikira gembel yang mau numpang makan."

Shinji Hirako berdiri di hadapannya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Berdiri terbalik dengan santainya sambil membenarkan posisi dasi yang digunakannya.

 _Bugh!_

Alih-alih ucapan terima kasih, yang didapat oleh Shinji adalah kotak itu mampir ke wajahnya dengan sangat mulus, membuat hidungnya sedikit memerah.

"SIAPA MEMANG YANG MAU KE SANA, HAH?"

"SUDAH PAKAI SAJA DAN TEMANI AKU!"

"TIDAK SUDI!"

"BAWEL!"

"BOTAK!"

"PENDEK!"

"BOTAK!"

"OI OI, CEPATLAH! JANGAN SAMPAI KUREJENG KAU!"

"HOOO, BERANI? MAU KUTUSUK PANTATMU SUPAYA KONSTIPASI?"

"COBA SAJA!"

Setidaknya selama 10 menit pertengkaran itu berlangsung dan onggokan kotak yang terbuka dengan gaun berwarna putih dibiarkan begitu saja di atas lantai beton. Wajah Shinji sudah sangat abstrak dengan cubitan Hiyori di mana-mana sementara gadis itu masih belum menyerah menyiksa mantan partnernya ini sampai ia minta ampun.

Dan seperti biasa, berakhir dengan keduanya terengah-engah, duduk di atas lantai beton, tepat di samping gaun yang tadi terjatuh setelah kotaknya di lempar ke wajah Shinji.

"Sudah, temani aku. Lagipula ngapain kau di sini sendiri, hah?"

"Aku tidak diundang, buat apa datang?"

Menjentikkan jari, Shinji melemparkan undangan ke pangkuan Hiyori, tertulis namanya di sana. Undangan pernikahan Renji dan Rukia. Apa ini hanya duplikat sebagai hiburan untuk Hiyori, atau hanya keisengan Shinji saja dengan menempelkan ulang namanya di situ, Hiyori tidak tahu.

"Aku lupa memberikan, sedang banyak pekerjaan di divisi lima. Kuchiki menitipkannya padaku."

"Brengsek, ternyata kau yang bodoh memang, botak!"

Kali ini Shinji terima saja ditendang hingga terpental. Jas yang sudah rapi di pakainya tadi bahkan sampai kusut di buatnya. Hiyori menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya sambil mengambil pakaian pesta yang dibawakan Shinji dalam kotak tadi.

Sebuah gaun putih panjang, seukuran dengan tinggi badan Hiyori dengan _flat shoes_ senada dengan gaun itu. Selera yang 'kekinian', khas Shinji yang selalu ingin mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

"Kau berharap aku memakai ini?"

"Kupikir cocok, lagipula bahannya tidak gatal, tidak mudah sobek juga biarpun kau mau ngangkang saat berjalan," pria bersurai kuning panjang yang kini diikat pony tail rendah itu merapikan jasnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Hiyori.

"Cih. Hadap sana, jangan mengintip. Kucolok matamu kalau sampai mengintip sedikit saja."

Menrapatkan gigi, Shinji berusaha sabar dan tidak memulai argumen lagi. Ia hanya berbalik, duduk di atas lantai beton sambil memandangi tembok dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Lima menit.

"…di mana bagian kepalanya? Tch!"

Sepuluh menit.

"…sial, susah bernafas," suara sletting yang dinaikkan terdengar. Entah bagaimana caranya Hiyori berhasil menaikkan sletting yang berada di bagian punggung gaun itu.

Dua belas setengah menit.

 _Tak tok tak_.

Shinji yakin kini ia sudah boleh berbalik dan melihat bagaimana gadis itu bertransformasi dalam semalam.

Mengintip dari ekor matanya dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, Shinji dapat melihat Hiyori dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki; topi yang masih digunakannya, rambut diikat menjadi dua, gaun putih, dan _flat shoes_ itu.

"Aku tahu kau mengintip! Aku siap! Jadi pergi, tidak?"

Diberi lampu hijau, Shinji berbalik dan melihat ke arah Hiyori, bertemu pandang dengan iris cokelat gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"…apa? Aneh? Kubuka lagi saja!" Hiyori sudah hendak melepaskan gaunnya.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Kau seperti ciahuahua yang habis didandani, makanya aku pangling."

Siku simpang empat muncul di ujung dahi Hiyori, tangannya terkepal hendak 'menghabisi' pemuda di hadapannya ini. Satu hal, Shinji tidak pandai memuji. Jadi untuk menghindari penguluran waktu lebih lama lagi, Shinji membopong gadis itu ke bahunya dan segera ber- _shunpo_ keluar untuk segera berangkat ke Seiretei.

"Lepaskan, bodoh! Hoi! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Lepas! Shinji!"

"Hey, kita sudah terlambat. Kalau kau mau marah, nanti saja habis pesta!"

"Tch! Lepas! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" satu sundulan dilayangkan ke bokong Shinji, membuat pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan Hiyori dari gendongannya.

Meringis, ia berjalan tertatih-tatih melewati _dangai_ menuju ke Soul Society. Sementara Hiyori berjalan di sampingnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Bergumam dan mengoceh tidak jelas karena masih kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Shinji tadi.

"Hiyori."

Terhenti, Hiyori melirik lawan bicaranya, "Apa?"

"Kau pernah kepikiran untuk menikah?"

Tadi ia dibilang seperti ciahuahua, sekarang pertanyaan mengenai pernikahan terbesit di kepalanya. Mungkin tadi ia melemparkan kotak itu ke wajah Shinji terlampau keras.

"Tidak."

"Sekalipun?"

"Untuk apa juga? Mengurus _hollow_ di Karakura saja merepotkan, apalagi memiliki pasangan hidup dan punya anak," mengernyitkan dahi, Hiyori masih melipat tangannya.

"Hmm… _souka_."

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya, eh? Kau berpikir untuk melamar _fukutaichou_ -mu?" pandangan mengejek sekaligus meremehkan dilemparkan oleh Hiyori, belum lagi ditambah senyum melecehkannya, membuat Shinji tambah sebal saja.

"Tidak. Hanya kepikiran saja mau bertanya itu."

"Cih. Kau bukan orang yang akan bertanya tanpa maksud."

Ujung _dangai_ terbuka, tanda mereka telah tiba di Seiretei. Shinji melompat turun dan memilih berjalan saja daripada menggunakan _shunpo_ karena letak Mansion Kuchiki tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Shinji menampilkan wajah datarnya dengan gigi rapinya berjajar seperti _emoticon_ 'senyum lurus' sebelum melanjutkan, "Percuma 'kan kalau mau melamar tapi yang ingin dilamar masih sibuk dengan _hollow_ dan sibuk jadi kurir pengantar undangan pernikahan orang lain."

Hiyori mendengus, merapatkan lipatan tangannya dan hendak memberikan wejangan ke Shinji layaknya orang tua sebelum ia menyadari keanehan di kalimat pria itu. Sementara yang bicara tadi melenggang berjalan lebih cepat menuju keramaian yang sudah tak jauh di depan mata.

"HEH, APA MAKSUDNYA ITU TADI, BOTAK?!"

* * *

 **owari  
(1850 words, story only. 20/08/2016, 13.25)**

* * *

 **Author's note:** terima kasih telah membaca hingga akhir! Tentang Bleach, ya mungkin ada beberapa orang yang kecewa dengan penamatan Bleach yang kerasa 'kentang' dan begitu tidak diduga-duga. Seolah selama ini kita sudah diberikan kode-kode lampu hijau oleh gebetan tapi dia jadinya sama orang lain. Sakidh memang. Hahahaha… tapi semoga _author_ Bleach akan terus betah di sini, ya. Saya kebetulan aja kepikiran nulis mereka karena… yah, mereka gemesin sih.

 _Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
